Green Steven AU
by Ermac66
Summary: An Alternate universe where Steven is Green Diamond's son. Steven has lived his whole life in the underground mines of Homeworld, in hiding with few Green gems that are fugitives, and some that were there with his mother before he was born. Read more to see what happens.
1. Prologue

**(****Homeworld**** ; ****Caverns ****Entrance****)**

There were five green gems running.

Two Yellow Sentries were walking, blasting their laser cannons at the gems, poofing them one by one.

"There's nowhere else to run, my diamond!" Green Pearl panicked.

"Yes there is. In here!" Green Diamond said, pulling her, Green Rutile, and Green Ruby into the caverns.

The Yellow Sentries saw them enter, and activated their night vision visors.

Then Green Diamond used her gem energy, which then made the Sentries turn into flower pots, which then fell to the rocky ground and shattered.

"Oh thank the stars! We're safe at last! That's the last of the sentries Yellow Diamond sent after us!" Green Pearl said.

"Yeah. Good job, guys." Green Diamond said.

They cheered in victory.

* * *

**(14 Years Later)**

Steven sat on his throne, looking at his pocket watch that he had found in the caverns.

"My diamond, is there something wrong?" Green Pearl asked, concerned.

"We need to find a way off this planet. I'm tired of living in these crummy old mines." Steven said.

"But my diamond, the star cruiser doesn't have the power cells it needs to function, and even less it needs a lot of fuel, which is impossible to get since we're hiding here." Green Pearl said.

"There's gotta be a way to get the stuff we need. I want to go see other planets on my birthday." Steven said.

Green Pearl sighed.

"I know." She said.

Steven put the pocket watch beside him, and closed his eyes.

"I have an idea, what if we wore disguises?" He said.

"What?" Green Pearl said.

"Yeah, it'll surely work! I'm sure it will!" He said.

"Uhh... alright." She said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Jarek & Getaway Steven

**(****Space ; ****Titan****'****s ****Moon****)**

"Uhhh.. what the hell?" Jarek said.

There were gems, beaten and stuck in the ground.

"Little help here?" Demantoid Peridot said, trying to get her lower half out of the ground.

"Who the hell did this?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Aah! White Diamond did this!" Ice Lepidolite said, her entire left side stuck in a wall.

Jarek summoned his hamón and blasted the restraining parts of the moon that were holding the gems to the ground.

"This doesn't look like White Diamond. Maybe Brown?" Reptile said, holding chunks of rock in his hands.

"White Diamond was here! She was about to shoot us with her gem again!" Fire Agate said, rubbing her knees.

"Get in!" Jarek said, gesturing to his freighter, which was still hovering.

The gems got on.

"I won't let her control you all again!" Jarek said.

Then a boulder flew right at Jarek.

He turned and saw it coming. With both of his hands, he caught it and threw it at the free space to his right.

A brown golem, with cracks on its face glared at him, with red, glowing eyes.

"A Golem? This is just child's play now." Jarek said, summoning his orange scythe.

The Golem slammed its fist on the ground, making an earthquake.

Jarek jumped, right as a large rock spike popped out of his ground.

He aimed his scythe and splashed orange water at it.

The Golem shielded its face with its hands, though the water traveled through its arms, earning sounds of pain and agony.

Jarek ran to him, and then slammed the back of his scythe on the arms, trying to break them.

The Golem roared and swung its left arm at him, sending him flying to a nearby wall.

The fiend jumped towards him with the scythe in hand.

Jarek fled from the wall and avoided being impaled.

He took out a water spray bottle and sprayed it at the golem, earning more hurt sounds. Hitting more of the leg area, than the arms.

"NOooooooooo!" It cried, clutching its legs.

"Jarek!" Fire Agate called out.

He turned to face her.

She tossed a long hose to him.

"Thanks!" He said, then put his finger where the nozzle was, and the water started spraying right the fiend.

"AAaaaaaaaaagh!" It screamed, the legs separating into pieces, then the arms separated into pieces, leaving it defenseless.

Jarek walked forward, spraying the head, which was significantly tougher than the limbs.

"You invaded my planet!... You had White coming to you!... My diamond will KILL you all!" The Golem said in anger.

Ice Lepidolite ran to him with his scythe.

"You know what the slaves on earth did back then?" Jarek said. "Broke your kind to pieces!"

(SLAM!)

"Aaah!"

(SLAM!)

(SLAM!)

"Waaaughh!"

(SLAM!)(ROCK BREAKS!)  
(Bubbling)

(SLAM!)  
(SLAM!)

Jarek reached in the remains and pulled out a brown gemstone, with rock pieces on it.

"This gem was trapped inside. Poor thing. Get it to the medical capsule." Jarek commanded to Fire Agate.

"Yes sir." Fire Agate said, running to the freighter.

They exited the moon, and headed right for Titan.

* * *

**(Homeworld ; Streets)**

Steven was dressed up in tattered homeworld outfit, with Green Pearl dressing up in the same thing, but purple colored.

"I don't like this plan!" Green Pearl whispered.

"Act natural!" Steven whispered back.

There were gems in the streets, walking around, going about their businesses. They didn't pay much attention to Steven and Green Pearl.

They made their way to the Space Station, where there were topazes guarding the main entrance.

Green Rutile grabbed a pole and hit both of them in the heads, disorienting them.

Steven raised his hands forward, with his gemstone glowing a bright green.

The two topazes turned into statue versions of them.

* * *

**(SECURITY ROOM)**

"HAH! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you see that, Tule?!" Blue Sodalite said, pointing at the computer screen.

"Yes yes, some random kid can turn gems into stones. He must really be scary." Blue Tanzanite said, though his nickname to Sodalite was 'Tule,' and it wasn't very amusing to him. Neither was the kid turning the gems into statues, that wasn't amusing either.

"Sodalite, look at this! That's!... That's!... " Blue Tanzanite said.

"Who?" Blue Sodalite said, confused.

"That's Green Diamond and her pearl, but.. why is she a small child? We have to go and investigate." Blue Tanzanite said.

"No way, if we find anything suspicious, we're supposed to report this to Blue Diamond first!" Blue Sodalite said.

* * *

**(Blue Diamond's Mansion)**

Blue Diamond dried herself with her towel, having finished taking a bath.

After she finished dressing up in her robe, she received a call from her diamond digital pad.

She sat on her throne chair, and opened the call.

"My diamond, this is Blue Tanzanite, facet ZL54, Cut EQ9! I am calling to report that Green Diamond has been spotted entering the Lanit Space Station!" Blue Tanzanite said.

"Green? Capture her and bring her to me!" Blue Diamond said, alerted.

"Tule, we're supposed to tell Blue _AND _Yellow! Yellow's gonna want them!" Blue Sodalite said in background.

"No, bring her to me! Yellow will take her to White and have her executed, don't take her to Yellow!" Blue Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond!" Blue Tanzanite said.

The call ended.

"Green.. why?" She said to herself.

"My diamond, is there something wrong?" Blue Pearl said.

"No, it's nothing." Blue Diamond said.

* * *

**(Titan)**

A warp pad stood before so many defeated chocolate gemstones.

"Hah! Huah!" A chocolate Rubellite yelled, swinging her staff at Jarek.

Jarek kicked her in the abdomen, earning a loud exclaim and then he uppercutted her chin, sending her to the air.

She fell on the floor, her head taking a significant impact.

Jarek held his scythe to her face, with electricity buzzing on the bright orange blade.

"Hand them over." Jarek said.

"Never!" She said.

Jarek pushed his scythe to her head.

(FSSSSSH!)

"Aaaaaaagh!" She screamed, her form starting to break with lines intersecting on her limbs.

"Give me the plans, and I will spare you!" Jarek said, ceasing the shock attack.,

She panted, and then coughed.

"(Cough!) (Cough!) (Cough!) You don't know.. (Cough!) Aah!.. what you're doing!' She said.

"The universe is doomed unless you hand them over to me! I can save your home, your chocolate friends will be safe again." Jarek said.

"Dude, that sounds racist." A beaten down Chocolate Opal said, reaching for him.

"There is no racism for chocolate gems, fool! Just for dark skinned people on earth!" Jarek said to him before shocking him with his scythe.

"(During shock) OHHH!"

(POOF!)

"Hand me the plans and I'll spare you all." Jarek said to Chocolate Rubellite.

"You.. (Cough!) (Cough!) can't fight them! White will slaughter your body and take control of your gem!" She said. "You can't save us!.. it's impossible!"

"Without me, for sure. Give them to me, I won't ask again." Jarek said.

She wheezed, reaching for her gem. She took out four papers and handed them to him.

"Was that so hard?" Jarek said, examining the papers. He stored them away in his inventory phone.

With his scythe, it glowed bright orange. He fired positive hamón at her, earning a moan of pain from her. It lasted 15 seconds.

"You should be able to stand." Jarek said, before he walked to the warp pad.

"W-w-wait! Don't stand there! I'm fixing that!" She said, reaching for him.

The warp pad activated.

* * *

**(Homeworld)**

Jarek was teleported into a storage room, that seemed to be nearly destroyed.

"Oh shoot." He said.

The warp pad turned gray and hallow, which meant it now had no power.

"Oh great. That's just great." Jarek commented, then he opened the door in front of him and saw several gems turned into fruit bowls.

"What the fuck?" He said, weirded out. "Man, this is too weird."

Then he saw Steven and Green Pearl running from two badly hurt Topaz gems.

He summoned his scythe and threw his scythe at the four.

The scythe landed right in front of the Topazes and startled them. They looked at him with fear in their eyes.

Jarek snapped his fingers.

The scythe exploded, poofing them.

(POOF!) x 2

Green Pearl and Steven ran from the scene, and to the outside.

Jarek followed them. The alarm blared.

"FREEZE!" Blue Tanzanite said, holding a Gem destabilizer to him.

Jarek strafed and began running.

Blue Tanzanite chased him to a wall.

Jarek then purposefully ran into, stumbled back, bumping into the blue gem. Jarek then swung his right hand to his face.

(SLAP!)

Blue Tanzanite hit him with the destabilizer rod, shocking him.

Jarek grabbed his right arm, which then conducted with him too.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaiaaaaaGH!" Blue Tanzanite yelled, being shocked too.

(POOF!)

The destabilizer rod landed on the floor.

Jarek picked it up, and held it, panting while clutching his chest.

* * *

**(Outside \- Bridge)**

There were several poofed gems, around different parts of the Space Station.

Steven and Green Pearl ran to a nearby parked Hand Ship, that was inactive.

"I can pilot one of those!" Green Pearl said.

Jarek saw them running, and then saw an empty space on the opposite landing site.

"Huh, convenient." He commented, running to the empty space.

"HALT!" A badly hurt Blue Tanzanite said, running after him from the door that led back inside the building.

"Damn! Already?!" Jarek said, not expecting him to reform this quick.

Jarek then entered a code on his phone and it began summoning the XR-900 Geopelia fighter.

He aimed his Plasma Rifle at him and fired a massive blast, which struck his body.

(BSSSH!)

Blue Tanzanite fell off the bridge and into the dark pit.

Suddenly, a Blue Palanquin flew up to the bridge.

"Jarek, stop!" Blue Diamond's voice blared from the craft.

"Oh shit... " Jarek said, shaking his head.

**(A/N - For Orange Diamond's text, the words will be bolded, which will mean she's speaking his HUD, in his mind. In case you don't know what a HUD is, it's like a game screen, but part of the person's sight. Anyway, Orange Diamond's words will be displayed this way.)**

"**Jarek, ignore her! The Geopelia is 78% finished! Get inside before she gets to you!**" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek ran back to his phone, which then finished creating the outlines of the ship, and then brought it to reality.

He grabbed his device, and quickly opened the hatch.

The Blue Palanquin attached itself to the platform, Blue Pearl came out, running to him.

"Jarek, I said to stop!" Blue Diamond said, grabbing and pulling him away.

"Get off me!" Jarek said, pushing her.

Meanwhile, Steven and Green Pearl were piloting the Hand Ship, and they began to take off.

"Where is Green Diamond?" She said.

"I don't know! Hell, I've never even seen her before!" Jarek said.

She panted, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank the stars you're okay!" She said.

"Yeah yeah, now get off me." Jarek said.

"No, why don't you want to stay with me? Just what did I ever do to you?" She said.

Jarek sighed.

"Too much. Now let me go." He said, trying to pull away from her.

"What exactly?" She said.

She kissed him on the head.

Jarek decided to admit defeat on this one.

"Just keep me away from White and Yellow. Please." He said.

Blue Diamond was concerned now, but she understood why he said that.

"Come with me, no more running around." She said.

* * *

**(Space)**

Green Pearl was piloting the Hand Ship across the stars, heading away from Homeworld.

"Woo hoo! We made, Pearl! I can't believe we finally made it! Mom would be so proud!" Steven said.

"Yeah, yeah she would." Green Pearl said.

Green Rutile, Green Peridot, and Green Opal were still in their gemstone forms, recovering from the escape they just made.

"Oh!... This is the greatest day of my life!" Steven said.

"Me too!" Green Pearl said.

The ship flew away.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. White Diamond flips Jarek

**(****Docking ****Jupiter ****Station****)**

"This isn't gonna work." Green Pearl said.

"Yes it is. We land here, and act natural." Steven said.

"But my diamond, there are gem guards everywhere! And we don't have valid identification! They're gonna find us out, and then we'll be brought back to Homeworld!" Green Pearl said.

"Don't think like that. They'll pledge their loyalty to us. I can feel it." Steven said, landing the ship.

"But Steven! We're losing here!" Green Pearl said.

"No we're not. Shh. Let me do the talking." Steven said.

He exited the ship, prompting Green Pearl to gulp in nervousness and fear before following him.

The gem guards pointed their weapons at Steven and Green Pearl.

"Well well well. If it isn't Green Pearl and her... human?" Brown Diamond said, walking to them.

"And you are?" Steven asked.

"I am Brown Diamond, keeper of this entire planet. It belongs to me, and all of its inhabitants." Brown Diamond said.

"Oh, that explains the skin color." Steven commented.

[THUMBS DOWN]

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brown Diamond asked, hinting at the racism of his words.

"Brown Gems are brown, what did you think I meant?" Steven asked.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Brown Diamond asked.

"We've run away from Homeworld, and we need a place to hide before the diamonds find us." Steven said.

"Please. This is Green Diamond's descendant." Green Pearl said.

"Descendant? So.. you mean like her son or something?" Brown Diamond said.

"Yes. Look at him." Green Pearl said.

Brown Diamond examined him, and saw his diamond pupils.

"Your hair does resemble her's, and your eyes. You're her son?" Brown Diamond asked.

"Yes, and we've been living in the underground for years." Steven said.

"Oh dear. Follow me. Destroy that ship, or we'll be traced back here." Brown Diamond said, walking away.

Steven and Green Pearl followed her.

"See?" Steven said to her.

Green Pearl nodded, realizing her worries were put to rest.

* * *

**(White** **Diamond****'s Throne Room)**

Jarek was brought to his knees. He panted, weakened from running and having been hurt by Yellow Diamond, who stood behind him.

White Diamond looked down at him, sitting on her chair, she got up and walked to him.

"I am very disappointed in you. How could you run away from us, harboring the plans to my secret weapon? You've been a very bad boy." White Diamond said.

"That sounds very naughty for some reason." Jarek commented.

Then White Pearl hovered over to him, and slapped him once.

"Hey!" Jarek said, then slapped her back.

White Pearl didn't flinch. She slapped him again.

"Dude!" He said, slapping her twice.

White Pearl still didn't flinch. She slapped him twice.

Jarek began slapping her.

"Oh look, now they're playing. Isn't it nice to see kids playing with each other?" White Diamond said to Yellow Diamond.

"Knock it off now, Jarek!" Yellow Diamond said.

Then Jarek kicked White Pearl in the crotch, actually dealing some damage to White Diamond internally.

Yellow Diamond grabbed and picked up Jarek, squeezing him in the process.

"You kill me, you're done for! You'll never find the plans!" Jarek said.

"What?" White Diamond said.

"That's right. Yellow kills me, those plans will be deleted from existence, because Orange Diamond will cease to function and die out, thus everything I hold in my storage, goes bye bye!" Jarek said.

"Yellow, put him down!" White Diamond said.

"You're bluffing!" Yellow Diamond said.

"So are you, Yellow. You wouldn't really kill Blue Diamond's son. I know you wouldn't." Jarek said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" Yellow Diamond said.

Then Jarek teleported away from her hand, and shocked her right ankle with negative hamón, which erased it.

Yellow Diamond fell to the floor.

White Diamond picked him up, and held him safely.

"Where are those plans? Hand them over, and I will spare you." White Diamond said.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

"I promise." She said.

"... Give back everything you took from me, and they are yours." Jarek said.

"Fine." She said.

Jarek reached into his gemstone, and took out the plans to the Star Decimator Weapon. He handed them to White Diamond's right hand.

"Very good. You really have seen the light this time, haven't you?" White Diamond said.

"How dare you, Jarek! You made me one-legged!" Yellow Diamond said.

"I am sorry, Yellow. But you have to go." White Diamond said, blasting her with her white energy.

Yellow Diamond grunted, losing control of herself.

(POOF!)

"You will be taking her place, as promised. Your room and everything will be unlocked by my pearl." White Diamond said, setting him down.

"You really spared me. I can't believe you really did it." He said.

"Why would I lie to you? You corrected a big mistake you made. You saw the light." White Diamond said.

"... Yes I have." He played along.

"Pearl, take him to his palace." White Diamond commanded.

White Pearl hovered out of the room, Jarek following her.

* * *

**(Jupiter)**

Steven was given new clothing to wear. A Green royal tunic, and a pair of black pants with green shoes, much like Green Diamond's.

"Now that you're free from that horrible prison, we can get you set up with your army of gems. There are plenty of kindergartens in use already. But not to worry, we will prepare one for you, in the color of your gem." Brown Pearl said.

"Thank you, Brown Pearl." Steven said.

"You're welcome. My diamond will be here in ten minutes to give you a guided tour here." Brown Pearl said.

Steven nodded.

Brown Pearl exited the room.

"This is great, Pearl. What did I tell you, this was gonna work!" Steven said.

"I'm relieved we're here, safe and sound." Green Pearl said.

"Me too." Steven said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**P.S - I'm a bad guy in this story.**


End file.
